forever united here somehow
by stars4redvines
Summary: one-shot of the month for march. rachel is the new girl in beacon hills and jackson is determined to know her.


**author's note: hi i'm stars4redvines and i'm the one bringing you the crackship of jackson x rachel. it's a one-shot. i'll be doing one every month with rachel and a different character from another fandom. i've written seven already and was asked by GleeFreak44 to write a one-shot of rachel with a character from teen wolf, so here it is! the glee gang are still in lima and this is set in glee season two and teen wolf season one. i'm not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the oocness of these characters. i hope you enjoy ****_forever united here somehow_****.**

**special thanks to: my wonderful betas littlemissdreamergirl and samasbananas who are so helpful and forgiving when I get strange crossover ideas into my head and send them the strangest things.**

**warning: spoilers for teen wolf. sorry!**

**disclaimer: i do not own the worlds of glee or teen wolf. i also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. i do not even own the laptop i'm using to write this story… oh well. :p**

_**march 2013 - jackson whittemore x rachel berry**_

* * *

Rachel was nervous as she walked into her new school with her cousin Allison beside her. Her fathers had moved from Lima, Ohio, due to her bullying problems at McKinley. She had protested against leaving the New Directions but she was secretly glad; they had only valued her for her voice and not for the actual person she was. This had been proved to her over the summer when Finn had broken up with her and gotten back together with Quinn; when everyone except Noah had ignored her. Besides, while her cousins were strange, she genuinely liked spending time with Allison.

Allison stopped beside her as Rachel stared at her new school. Then she shook herself and smiled at her cousin who was looking at her with concerned eyes. She tilted her head towards the school and said in a confident tone, "Well, aren't you going to give me the grand tour?"

* * *

Jackson leaned against his locker as his eyes swept over the crowd. He wasn't looking for anyone in particular; he knew that he would meet up with Danny in a few minutes and that he would be able to meet other friends throughout the day. He stood up straight when he saw the girl walking beside Allison and looking around the school in interest. She was pretty, beautiful and completely new. Jackson knew he would have remembered her if he had seen her before.

He stood up and was about to approach her, maybe offer his services as a guide of the school, when he saw Lydia march over to them and begin talking to the new girl earnestly. He saw the girl light up and begin talking to Lydia just as earnestly and he groaned. He watched as Lydia smiled at the girl, grabbed her hand and then marched down the hall with Allison trailing behind.

Lydia glared at him when they passed him while the new girl merely gave him a shy smile before she was dragged away by the red haired whirlwind. When Danny finally met him five minutes before the bell was about to ring, Jackson was cursing to himself as he saw that Stilinski and McCall had joined in the new girl's entourage. Danny looked between him and the pretty brunette and then rolled his eyes, "I don't think staring will help you."

Jackson glared at him before bumping shoulders with him and heading off to class. He looked back and caught the girl's eye before winking and walking into his first class. Yes, this was going to be a good year.

* * *

Rachel smiled as Scott and Stiles sat beside her outside and began talking to her about her classes. She honestly hadn't expected to have made friends as quickly as she had but she knew she had Allison to thank. She must have asked her friends to befriend her and Rachel was glad she had.

Lydia was someone who she had instantly clicked with over the summer and they had bonded over musicals and shopping. Lydia had been dying to give her a makeover and Rachel had agreed so long as she had a choice in the clothes. They had been happy to have found a middle stage between their two styles and clothing choices and had found that Rachel could keep her skirts and wear shirts and blouses that Lydia had deemed cute on her.

Stiles and Scott had been a surprise. She had only met them on the first day of school and they seemed like hyper and really nice boys. Before Lydia and Allison found them at a bench outside, they had already made her nearly spit out her drink from their jokes and stories. They reminded her of Mike and Matt from Glee and she found herself feeling nostalgic until Allison sat beside her and distracted her by asking about her day so far.

She was so intent on telling Allison and Lydia how terrible it was that the school didn't have a Glee Club that she missed the boy that slid in beside her. She only noticed he was there when Lydia glared at him and hissed, "What do you want Jackson?"

She watched as he leaned away from Lydia although there was a table in between them and Rachel could see why; Lydia looked like she was about to stab Jackson with the plastic fork she was clutching in her hand.

She could sympathize with Lydia though; she had explained to Rachel how Jackson had broken up with her and how much it had hurt. She knew that he had apparently been going through some difficult issues, though she had no idea what those issues were due to Allison and Lydia exchanging secretive glances whenever she asked. Then they would change the subject and Rachel would be left with more questions and no answers.

She watched as Jackson seemed to steady himself and said, "I just wanted to say hello Lydia. Is that a crime?"

Rachel watched as four pairs of eyebrows rose at his statement and the boy he had come over with began laughing into his hand. Jackson glared at her and then turned to her with a charming smile on his face. "I'm Jackson Whittemore. And you are?"

Lydia was drumming her fingers in annoyance and glaring at him while Allison had leaned across the table and laid a restraining hand on Scott's arm. Rachel stared at him in astonishment before quickly shaking herself and extending her hand towrds him to shake. He shoke it and she ignored how warm his hands were and said, "Rachel Berry. And I know who you are. You have quite the reputation."

With that she turned towards Lydia, Allison, Scott and Stiles and said, "Would you mind showing me the auditorium please? Even if there isn't a Glee Club, I do need somewhere to practise." They all nodded and left quickly, leaving a stunned Jackson and a laughing Danny behind.

* * *

Jackson wasn't deterred from her blowing him off; if she had heard about his reputation from Lydia, Stilinski or McCall, he could see why she had blown him off. But she had smiled at him before and she would occasionally wave to him when he would catch her eyes in the hall so it wasn't a case of her hating him.

He suspected it was her friends that had left him without talking to her for two weeks; two weeks of trying to get her on her own and two weeks of failing because she always had one of them with her. Whether it was laughing with Stiles over a joke or doing homework with Scott, reading a magazine with Lydia or planning a movie weekend with Allison, she was always surrounded.

Jackson was determined to talk to her and see if he had a chance. It wasn't like he was that bad anymore; he had grown up thanks to learning about the supernatural and he wanted to show that to her. He wasn't sure why it meant so much to him that she liked him; he just knew that it meant a great deal.

* * *

Rachel waved to Stiles and Scott as they ran over to their usual table. Lydia and Allison were working on an overdue project in the library but the sun had been shining so Rachel had decided to leave them alone in the library and sit outside with Scott and Stiles.

She frowned as she saw how nervous the two boys looked as they stood in front of her. They exchanged glances before facing her with similar apologetic looks in their eyes. She sighed as they explained they too had an overdue assignment to work on. She offered to help them but they declined and told her to enjoy the sun.

She put in her earphones when they left and turned on one of her favourite songs. She was mouthing along to the song when Jackson sat beside her and grinned at her.

She pulled out her earphones and smiled back at him, "Jackson. To what do I owe the pleasure? Don't tell me you have an overdue assignment as well." He shook his head at her and said, "No. Though neither do Stilinski or McCall."

She turned to him in curiosity and asked, "What?" He smiled at her and laughed, "Let's just say that those two really should pay attention to when the teacher assigns the date and not a random student."

She stared at him in astonishment for a second before she started to giggle. She stopped after a while and shook her head at him, "That wasn't very fair. But why did you do it?" He stared at her for a moment and caught a tendril of her hair in his fingers and twirled it thoughtfully. Then he leaned in slightly and catching eyes with her said quietly, "I don't know. I just really wanted to talk to you."

And with that he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers gently before cupping her face softly in his hands.

* * *

Jackson strolled into the auditorium and nodded at Stilinski and McCall from where they were sitting. His relationship with them hadn't really improved even though Rachel tried her hardest. There was simply too much history to get over.

They tolerated each other and for them that was enough and after a while, that was Rachel asked for. The same went for him and Lydia. He had apologized to her with Rachel's insistence and he was surprised that she didn't attack him each time they saw each other. He had received death threats from all of her friends and he had taken it easily because if it meant being with Rachel... It was worth it.

He sat down and then he saw Rachel standing on the stage. She smiled at him before nodding to the band and they began playing a song. She started bouncing with the music and singing:

_Guess this means you're sorry,_

_You're standing at my door._

_Guess this means you take back,_

_All you said before._

_Like how much you wanted,_

_Anyone but me._

_Said you'd never come back,_

_But here you are again._

_'Cause we belong together now,_

_Forever united here somehow,_

_Yeah you got a piece of me._

_And honestly,_

_My life would suck without you._

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye,_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight._

_I know that I've got issues,_

_But you're pretty messed up too._

_Either way I found out,_

_I'm nothing without you._

_'Cause we belong together now,_

_Forever united here somehow,_

_Yeah you got a piece of me._

_And honestly,_

_My life would suck without you._

_Being with you is so dysfunctional,_

_I really shouldn't miss you,_

_But I can't let you go._

_Oh yeah._

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah,_

_Forever united here somehow,_

_Yeah you got a piece of me._

_And honestly,_

_My life would suck without you._

Rachel laughed as she jumped off the stage and Jackson picked her up. He spun her around in his arms with the song still playing in the background. He pressed his lips against hers and she giggled against them at how cliché they were being.

She knew that the song didn't really fit their relationship but it was their song for one simple reason; it was the song playing when he first kissed that sunny day not so long ago.

_**-FIN**_

* * *

**author's note: as i mentioned earlier, i'll be doing one every month with rachel and a different character from another fandom, so if you have any suggestions please tell me! just name the couple and give me a song, and i'll do my best to write a one-shot for you. reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual lacrosse sticks while flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher. thanks for reading.**

**songs used:**

**my life would suck without you - kelly clarkson**

**-stars4redvines**


End file.
